Qué irónico
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Impresionar a los amigos era fácil. Inventar una pequeña historia era aun más fácil para Stan, sin embargo, obtuvo un resultado adverso que no previó.


Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Este fic participa en el Reto #25: Sorpresas de Pascua del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Variable sorteada: autobús noctámbulo.

* * *

 **Qué irónico**

« _Lo relevante en la mentira no es nunca su contenido, sino la intencionalidad del que miente._ »

Jacques Derrida.

* * *

Stanley Shunpike había terminado en el más profundo abismo.

No había esperado que, por tratar de impresionar a sus amistades, hubiera sido enjuiciado solo por afirmar que tenía conocimiento de los planes que hacían los mortífagos; era prácticamente imposible que, de entre todos los magos de la comunidad mágica, pudiera tener algún contacto que se relacionara con ellos.

Sin embargo, no había importado que hubiera insistido en que realmente era una falacia, que se había malinterpretado la intención que tuvo y que no debería creer en todo lo que oyera, el ministro Scrimgeour estaba encaprichado en probar que era más competente que Fudge y había decidido que él era mejor chivo expiatorio que encontraría.

Fue declarado culpable, por lo que estaba en Azkaban. Lo que había aprendido de esta experiencia era que debía seleccionar cuidadosamente la mentirilla que iba a decir, porque no sería que la próxima vez tuviera peor suerte y fueran los propios mortífagos quienes lo secuestraran. A pesar de la situación en que se encontraba, no suplicó clemencia cuando enfrentó las consecuencias de sus acciones. Él mismo se lo buscó, le tocó aguantase y desear que Ern no se estrellara mientras conducía.

Le daban una hora para que deambulara donde quisiera, lo que lo sorprendió. Supuso que la fuga de Sirius Black hacía años y la fuga masiva del año pasado les había enseñado una lección, se equivocó. Parecía que mientras estuvieran los dementores vigilándolos y absorbiéndoles la energía, estaba bien que les dieran aquellas libertades. Pensamiento absurdo pero que concordaba con los funcionarios y altos cargos del Ministerio de Magia.

En lo que permanecía cabizbajo, preguntándose si su madre alguna vez se haría para visitarlo o si le enviaría una carta, se tropezó con un mago. Alzó la vista, reconoció a Sturgis Podmore. Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio; no teniendo ganas de empezar una conversación, Stan se apartó de él.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Sturgis categóricamente. Stan le vio por el rabillo del ojo—. Yo estoy aquí por culpa del _Imperio_.

—En definitiva mamá me conocía más que yo mismo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ella me dijo que terminaría trabajando en un pub o en el Autobús Noctámbulo si continuaba escabulléndome para presumir de lo que no tenía o tendría —repitió casi palabra por palabra.

Todavía recordaba una que otra de los regaños de su madre, quien afirmó durante años que podía ser más que el conductor del Autobús Noctámbulo.

—Entonces, ¿no te gusta?

—Amo mi trabajo; y, no sé si lo sepas, pero sí ocurren cosas interesantes en ese autobús.

Sturgis sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una mueca sardónica. Stan bufó y se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ellos se habían conocido cuando Stan llegó buscando el apartamento que su padre le había comprado en Nightingale Square, Clapham, con la promesa que no volviera nunca. Él estaba tratando de descifrar el mapa que había adquirido en un quiosco de periódicos y revistas muggles que encontró.

Esa fue la primera vez que chocó con Sturgis y le botó el café caliente que llevaba. Y muy caliente. Sturgis le aconsejó que no lo leyera al revés y luego le ayudó a seguir la dirección del apartamento. Aquella fue la única vez que intercambiaron más de tres frases.

Hasta hoy.

—Intenté robar una profecía del Departamento de Misterios.

—¿Qué?

—Lamentablemente es todo lo que sé. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba siendo sentenciado a estar aquí seis meses —dijo. Stan gruñó—. Y sabía que no conseguiría defenderme, así que no lo intenté.

—Creo que te hubieran escuchado —dijo mordaz.

Se lo hubiera dicho Sturgis o no, era muy evidente que no había hecho lo que hizo estando consciente, ¿por qué lo detendrían? El Ministerio de Magia no iba a conseguir nada con Sturgis tras las rejas si pudiera ser evitado; él, sin embargo, seguramente que tuvo una dosis de mala suerte. Le hizo un gesto de despedida, se alejó antes que Sturgis decidiera mantener esta charla sin sentido. Lo peor de todo era que Sturgis saldría eventualmente mientras que Stan se quedaría por quién sabía cuánto tiempo en Azkaban. Así no era como pretendía pasar el resto del año, o de la vida.

No era un mortífago, no merecía estar aquí.

¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle esto?

Regresaría a la celda. No tenía el humor para seguir vagando sin rumbo, y menos para encontrarse a quienes le darían sermones si descubrían exactamente lo que había dicho. Por amor a Merlín, tuvo que haber escuchado a su madre cuando se lo advirtió.

—Oye —le llamó Sturgis. Stan, después de suspirar exasperado, se giró—, podríamos estar peor.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, con un brillo turbio en los ojos—. ¿Y cómo?

—Podríamos recibir el beso del dementor.

Stan se estremeció.

—Entonces… —Stan se calló antes continuar—… ¿No te has carteado con nadie?

—No creo que sepan que estoy aquí —respondió.

—Supongo que desearía ser tú.

—¿Para salir de aquí?

Sturgis levantó una ceja.

—No. Al menos tú no sabes si ellos saben —murmuró—, yo sé que saben pero me ignoran.

—Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas —dijo en un tono muy bajo pero audible—. Yo me lo busqué.


End file.
